How they found out
by KillerPen
Summary: Humor/Romance - How different people in Konoha found out about Hinata's crush on Naruto. Chap. #7: V-day is coming up and Sasuke is running for his life. Guess who he runs into ...?
1. Hiashi Hyuga

******* I do not own Naruto. If I did he wouldn't be chasing after Sakura (who needs some help with her anger issues).

**

* * *

**

**Hiashi Hyuga **

"…and I am very disappointed in your behavior. The kekkei genkai of the Hyuga family, the Byakugan is well respected in the fire country and all others and should be used for battle purposes only. Your misuse of it is shameful. Never do it again." Hiashi cheeks were tainted pink but it didn't effect the authority in his voice.

Hinata's face was bright red. To be caught peeping at Naruto-kun in the hot springs by her father was very embarrassing.

"Y-yes, father" she lied, bowing deeply. After all, being caught once after all these wasn't that bad and besides Hinata knew that the only reason she had been caught unaware was because she was shocked at how much Naruto-kun had…_grown._

Hinata stood strait and explained to her father that she was going to retire to her room to meditate on her actions, in truth, she had a camera to find_. _

* * *

******* Please Review ! ~ The more I get the faster I update


	2. Hanabi Hyuga

I dont own Naruto ~ If I did Naruto would have said "I love you too" when Hinata told him that she loved him when fighting Pain. ( Did anyone else want to cry ?)

****

A big THANKS to all those who reviewed !

* * *

**Hanabi Hyuga**

Hanabi swiftly walked down the hallways to her nee-san's room, ignoring the growing anger and irritation that she felt. She, like any other _respectable_ Hyuga never let her emotions effect her actions.

Her baka nee-san had always been overly emotional. She seemed afraid of everything, especially of that blonde idiot that Konohamaru worships. Every time that she came near the blonde she fainted in panic. Hanabi didn't think that he was anything to be worried about ,though.

She had heard from others that he was strong, but how strong could he be when he wears suicide orange?

Her nee-san hadn't improved at all. She was still weak and now it seemed that she was becoming forgetful as well. Their father had requested green tea be brought at the end of their training secession and when nee-san had not arrived with it her father had ordered that she go and seek out Hinata and remind her of her responsibilities.

Hanabi had already checked the kitchen and was very disappointed to find that she had just missed Hinata. She was told that her nee-san was seen heading toward the main family's bedrooms. When she reached Hinata's bedroom she slid the door open harshly.

"Nee-san." she called out.

'_Seems as if I have missed nee-san again.' _Hanabi thought as she looked around the room with a scowl on her face. _'Or not.'_

She spotted light coming in from the cracks of the door of the small study attached to the Hinata's bedroom. She moved to the study and opened the door.

"Nee-san…" Hanabi choked on her words.

There was orange clothing everywhere, pictures of the blonde and …, was that hair?

The door suddenly slammed shut and the hairs on the back of Hanabi's neck stood up. Something ominous was behind her.

She was forcibly turned around and her eyes grew wide at the demonic appearance her sister had taken.

"You will never speak of this to _anyone_!" Hinata (?) whispered harshly.

"Hai, Nee-san" Hanabi promptly said, resisting the urge to bow.

The dark aura suddenly disappeared when her sister had returned to her normal self. "Remember, it is impolite to enter another's room without permission." Hinata said, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

Hinata tilted her head, giving her sister a gentle smile she said in a cheery voice. "Hanabi-chan, father waits for us in the dojo. Please be swift."

Hanabi felt her heart slow down to its normal rate.

'_She has gotten stronger.'_

* * *

_**(Omake)**_

*****Else where*****

"Baka Naruto! Your late." Sakura said.

"It's not my fault." Naruto said panting. "My favorite jacket is missing. "

" Ugh, last time you said you pants were missing. You're a worse liar than Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm not lying! My cloths keep disappearing, its like someone's taking them or something!" Naruto proclaimed.

" Ha, is this the same person that's watching you at the hot springs? You probably just lost them somewhere. Now come on, we're late!" she said pulling on Naruto's arm.

"Ow, wait. Let go! No, my arm is not meant to bend that way! Sakura-CHAN !"

* * *

**The more reviews I get the faster I type : )**


	3. Iruka Umino

*** Dont own Naruto

* * *

**Iruka Umino**

Iruka looked at the kids with their with eager faces, eyeing the clock over his head in anticipation.

Well…there were a couple who were distracted by other things.

Choji was looking around for his missing bag of chips. Sakura and Ino were alternating between staring at Sasuke and glaring at each other. Shikamaru was staring at the sky. Kiba and Naruto seemed to be having a argument over manga characters. Shino was being…Shino.

The class looked so happy. Their sweet angelic faces glowing with happy thoughts of the up coming weekend.

Ahh… time to ruin it all.

"For homework I want you to finish up your tactics packet and write a report on the Hokage of your choice. The report must be two pages long and contain the history of an important battle he participated in." Iruka said and causing many groans. Those little monsters deserved it for the week they put him through. It felt like he had forgotten something though. Oh, yes.

"Hinata Hyuga please stay after dismissal, I have something to discuss to with you." Hinata looked up, a scared look etched across her face, but Iruka sent a friendly smile her way to assure her that it was nothing bad.

He released the class back into their natural habitat and sat in his chair as they scurry out the door. Hinata tentatively approached his desk as Iruka search through the stack of tests for the one he was looking for.

" You did very well on your test Hinata-chan, but there is one error I need you to correct." Iruka said handing Hinata the paper. She scanned the paper and when she found her mistake her eyes grew wide. She looked up to gage Iruka's reaction, and Iruka smiled.

" Some how, I don't think Hinata Uzumaki is your name. Well, not yet anyways." Iruka said with a chuckle.

Hinata's face turned red. A color that had never been see on her face before, but one that would appear time and time again when ever a certain loud-mouth blonde was involved.

Hinata resigned her name and set a new speed record when leaving the academy.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Ino Yamanaka

**Important: I'll be gone for about three weeks on a trip with my family. I'll write out some more chapters and type them up when I get back! Please don't lose interest.**

***Naruto's not mine, He's Hinatas.

* * *

The three days before the chuunin exams when Naruto was in the hospital with chakra exhaustion very few people knew he was there.

Hinata noticed instantly because she had happened to be walking near the area where he collapsed (then that weird white haired man stole naruto-kun away from her). Iruka noticed when there was no one bothering him for ramen. Teuchi noticed when there was a decrease in his weekly sale and an increase of peace and quite and most surprisingly Ino Yamanaka noticed.

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka**

* * *

**Day 1**

Since Ino wasn't participating in the chuunin her father had put her in charge of the flower shop. There weren't a lot of walk-ins, most of the people ordered the flowers before hand so she was really, really, really bored. At one point she was just looking around the room at the flowers and memorizing their meanings.

The bell over the door rang and Ino instantly stood strait and smiled for her customer. "Welcome, honored - ano, Hinata-san? What are you doing here?"

Hinata jumped at the sound of Ino's voice. She had been hoping that she would be able to get what she wanted with out anyone noticing her.

" Ahh I- I just wanted to get a flower for Naruto-kun because he was so kind to me and he's at the hospital for training injuries." Hinata said quickly hoping that her reasoning sounded ok and Ino wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Him? Ok, but your wasting your money." Ino said with a sigh, laying her head in her hands.

" I think I'll take this one." Hinata said, picking up a Gardenia.

Ino wrapped up the flower while Hinata counted out her coins.

_Gardenia: Secret Love_

* * *

**Day 2**

The bell over the door rang.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Ino asked

" I wasn't able visit Naruto-kun's room yesterday." Hinata said crestfallen. "I was wondering if I could have another flower?"

"Yea, get what you want." Ino said dismissively.

" I'll take this one." Hinata responded, running her finger tips over the petals of a yellow tulip.

_Tulip (Yellow) : There's sunshine in your smile. _

* * *

**Day 3**

The bell rang.

"You didn't get to see him again?" Ino asked as soon as she saw Hinata.

"No, his room was preoccupied by others. My other flower wilted so I came to get another. " Hinata said picking up a daffodil.

"Wow, you're so nice Hinata-san" Ino said while wrapping up the daffodil. Ino saw a bouquet of white carnations and pick one for Hinata.

"Hinata, I want you to have this flower" Ino declared giving both flowers to Hinata.

"No, I couldn't. I-"

"No, you need it more than me."

After Hinata left Ino wondered if she should get Naruto a book on flowers and their meanings. The girl needed all the help she could get when dealing with that idiot and Ino would defiantly be willing to help, especially if it meant cuddling up to Sasuke to get information.

Ino let out a breathless sigh, she had just found a new way to pass the time.

_Daffodil: Unrequited love, You're the only one, The sun is always shining when I'm with you._

_Carnation (white): Woman's good luck gift._

* * *

_**Reviews! I need reviews, or else my muse is going to go on strike !**_


	5. Akamaru

I don't own Naruto. Super sorry for the late update, please dont abandon this story : )

* * *

Akamaru ran beside his master, Kiba.

The sun was shining and the smell of wild flowers perfumed the air perfectly. Akamaru's master, the purple haired girl that smelled like cinnamon buns and the orange blob that smelled like ramen were on a mission. It wasn't a particularly interesting mission and since there was no rush the group decided that they should take a break for lunch.

Not that Akamaru was complaining. He rarely got to frolic through a field of wildflowers with his master anymore.

The orange blob and the purple haired one had set up a picnic. The purple haired one made food that was remarkably similar to the features of the orange blob.

She was putting off pheromones like crazy.

The blob seemed to have no sensory skills at all, or any sense for that matter. Akamaru felt sorry for the blob. He seemed to be the runt of the litter and Akamaru knew what that felt like. He felt that in time the blob would grow into a good alpha and that he and the purple haired one would be life long mates.

Kiba threw the food that was in the likeness of the orange blob to him and Akamaru gobbled it up happily.

* * *

Review, it feeds the plot bunnies !


	6. Sasuke Uchiha

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke turned a corner and ducked into an alley. He slowed down his breathing as much as possible while trying to blend in with the background . The ravenous mass of… _girls_ that was following him stalled near where he was hiding.

"Where did he go."

"Ugh, I cant believe that you lost him !"

"What do you mean 'I lost him', he only started running when he saw your ugly face!"

"Who are you calling ugly? Have you seen your reflection?" the mob broke into mini-arguments and then into a full fledged yelling competition.

"Wait ! He's over there !" a girl yelled.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke released the breath he was holding when the girls went in opposite of the alley he was hiding in. He wasn't scared of the girls, he was just fond of his clothes.

Sasuke turned around and retraced his steps. Heading back to training ground 16, it seemed to be the safest place at the moment. With Valentine's day was around the corner all the crazies seemed to be on parole for that special someone who wouldn't mind being tied to their bed.

"Ano- Sasuke-san"

A girl with short purple hair stood behind him, holding a heart shaped box with an orange bow. The moment Sasuke looked into her eyes he knew that she was a Hyuga. She didn't have the confidence that most Hyuga's seemed to have but those eyes were unmistakable.

"Understand that this has nothing to do with you," Sasuke said. " I have no interest in dating at this time. I don't want or like chocolates. I simple wish to be left alone to -"

"They're not for you !" she shouted.

Sasuke looked at the girl stupefied. She was looking at the ground and a blush had crept over her cheeks.

"I-I was hoping that you could give them to Naruto-kun. " she said.

"_The dobe ?" _Sasuke thought.

"Sure." Sasuke said accepting the box. The girl shot him a grateful smile and left quickly.

* * *

"Here."

Sasuke threw the valentine's box Hinata (he looked her name up in the ninja directory) gave him at Naruto.

"Teme! I don't want your rejects !" Naruto shouted throwing the box back at him.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, especially the ones who take their time to review on every chapter. It really means a lot.

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !**


End file.
